prision break spinoff
by miles newwin baller
Summary: if you ever wacth the show prision break that where i got lots of my idea if you hae not wacth the show you should still be able to enjoy this


Dear dairy,

12-12-3012

I am on the run again I been set up for another crime my family , my friends they all think I am guitly there is no one I can trust I writig this diary as a on going testioment mybe someone will reads this and believe I am innoinnce , I keep having the dream the dream that the guy that I killed is alive if he alive I am going to find him. Here maybe I should start with how my life was before the set up

12-12-3008

I just went to the cashino again ,I lost all of my paycheck in one hour again , only have 100 dollars to my name time to go the races maybe win some money back after the number one racer is my best friend I just make sure he win maybe spike the races jetpack ,maybe make his pack go faster. He will win like always I will make my 100 dollars go to 200 dollars then I have finally pay my rent off for the week then next day I will ask my boss for a advance on my paycheck .Of course he will give it to me because he know that if I have advance then I will have to do the next sell that is yeah that right I am a drug dealer , I going to get out of business soon but frist I am going to put enough money aside to buy that boat take me and my girl and go wherever the water takes me .I wasnt always a bad guy once upon a time I had a good job at a local gas station never broke the law or did anything worng but then my roomate and also my brother well he got shot he was about to died I took him to the nearest doctor but they said they couldnt save him well all but one doctor said that a under table doctor said he could save my brother life but in exchange I would have to sell some drugs for him at my job after one sell I made more money then I made in a year at my gas satition job plus I took a little bit of the drug for myself and I got hook on the drug ,the boss of the operation said he would not give me any of the drugs unless I sold the drugs. I mean this stuff was not weed or e or crack no it was stronger then that and when a person took they were able to do thing they never dreamed of doing they could run faster then clark kent they could be smarter then albert enstine they could fly above the clouds on the other hand there was a side effect after the drug wear off the person pretty die for a few hours then you got take this shot in your arm to bring you back to life but that tiny shot in the arm is wroth bescause when you on this drug you feel like god you feel like no one can touch you. I plan on getting off this drug soon but the problem is that the drug became part of you once you take it once you have to take it again and again if you dont keep taking you will die and you wont come back. These days whenever I go on thedrug I try to find this group of people there five people in the group theese people have found a way to be able to take yourself offf the drug but problem is every time I get closer to finding any one in group the drug wear off and by the time I back alive the group is moved to a new location again. Maybe if I find the maker of the drug they will have the answer oops got go the drug about to wear off

deep inside the factory

the next day

"he will find one of them soon enough and he find them he find the way to not only take himself off the drug but he will also start taking off his family friends and clients off the drug then he will start planning on how to destory the drug. He will ruin us ." a worker said. "maybe he wont be able to find any of the people if he in jail or dead" the boss said. " but how do we get hm to go jail " the worker said. " we set him up the emipre is giving a speech in two days we tell him to make a sell to the empire daughter he will sell the drug then we pay the empire daughter to get him to touch her father gun then we have the empire shot with that gun , the cops will trace the gun find his dna and boom the set up will begin" the boss said. " but if he didnt shoot the empire then what about the shooter dna" the worker asked. We will use a robot then after the job done we blow up the robot " the boss said. "There will be no traces of edivence against us because all of the edivence will point to him" the boss said.

The day of the set up

rick apartment

"I got go the boss given me a big sell" rick said. " after this sell I could be done I can finally start to live a normal life again" rick said. " that what you always say before a big sell,but it never turns out that way" emily said. " I selling the drug o the empire daughter they paying me like five times the normal amount" rick said. " hopes it work out" emily said. Ater that I left and went in my car to go to the base to get the drug for the sell while I was driving I was thinking throughout all my trouble and problems emily the only one who stood by my brother my dad my mom and most of my friends wont talk to me it just me ,emily and my best friend against the world. I arrive at the base


End file.
